youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BRIGHT SIDE
BRIGHT SIDE is a YouTube channel maintained by media publisher TheSoul Publishing, who also owns other channels such as 5-Minute Crafts, SMART BANANA and Slick Slime Sam. BRIGHT SIDE uploads videos about trivia and tips. About The channel is currently one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in subscribers, gaining over 1 million subscribers and over 186 million views a month. As of May 2019, It has 26.5 million subscribers and is currently 32th most subscribed channel on YouTube . Content Farming Many have pointed out that the channel is a content farm, with high-quality videos stretched to ten minutes being uploaded every day. On closer inspection, one can see that they are growing more through the quality of their videos than the actual presented content in them. The videos often use tricks such as drawn-out speaking, pauses in the video and unnecessary quips or comments to drag the videos out as long as possible. Alongside this, the channel sometimes presents misleading information in their list videos, as well as never presenting any sources at all. Controversy BRIGHT SIDE posted the video "Titanic Survivor Claims an Iceberg Didn't Destroy the Ship" and the video "The Truth About the Titanic Has Been Revealed". A team of historians and experts at the YouTube channel Titanic: Honor And Glory debunked BRIGHT SIDE's video. They consist of historians and experts, some who have worked for the 1997 film Titanic. They debunked BRIGHT SIDE's theories and concluded that BRIGHT SIDE fell to fake news and decided to spread it. At the end of its debunking video, Titanic: Honor And Glory also warns its viewers to check their sources especially when researching facts about the Titanic. In their opinion, spreading fake news about the disaster disrespects the 1500 souls who lost their lives that night. Riddle Videos BRIGHT SIDE has been pumping out riddle videos since the January of 2018. But even though they are their newest genre, it is one of the most popular. The videos are mostly based around detective, mystery, and murder puzzles. This has sparked quite a bit of controversy, as they have been classified as a kids channel, and the riddle videos are considered on the dark side. Their most popular riddle video had thirty-nine million views, and the next has thirty-seven. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com. The dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America, the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the timezone difference *1 million subscribers: June 18, 2017 *2 million subscribers: August 4, 2017 *3 million subscribers: September 27, 2017 *4 million subscribers: November 1, 2017 *5 million subscribers: December 5, 2017 *6 million subscribers: January 3, 2018 *7 million subscribers: January 30, 2018 *8 million subscribers: March 1, 2018 *9 million subscribers: March 28, 2018 *10 million subscribers: April 22, 2018 *11 million subscribers: May 17, 2018 *12 million subscribers: June 6, 2018 *13 million subscribers: July 1, 2018 *14 million subscribers: July 21, 2018 *15 million subscribers: August 9, 2018 *16 million subscribers: August 29, 2018 *17 million subscribers: September 18, 2018 *18 million subscribers: October 14, 2018 *19 million subscribers: November 3, 2018 *20 million subscribers: November 19, 2018 *21 million subscribers: December 10, 2018 *22 million subscribers: January 6, 2019 *23 million subscribers: February 4, 2019 *24 million subscribers: March 5, 2019 *25 million subscribers: April 3, 2019 *26 million subscribers: May 3, 2019 *27 million subscribers: June 1, 2019 *28 million subscribers: July 3, 2019 *29 million subscribers: August 11, 2019 *30 million subscribers: September 23, 2019 *31 million subscribers: October 24, 2019 *32 million subscribers: December 2, 2019 *33 million subscribers: January 21, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: December 5, 2017 *2 billion views: April 30, 2018 *3 billion views: August 25, 2018 *4 billion views: January 9, 2019 *5 billion views: June 14, 2019 *6 billion views: November 3, 2019 Associated Channels #Health is Wealth #7-Second Riddles #5-Minute Crafts #5-Minute Crafts Girly #5-Minute Crafts Kids #5-Minute Magic #5-Minute Workouts #SMART BANANA #Baby Learn Channel #Nursery rhymes for children & baby songs - kids learning colors, shapes, ABCs & more #SLICK SLIME SAM - DIY, Comedy, Science for Kids #Now I've Seen Everything #You're Gorgeous #ACTUALLY HAPPENED #5-Minute Crafts Men #5-Minute Crafts Teens #Stickman #Dark Side #Avocado Couple #Zodiac Maniac #Doodland #123GO! 'This page was created by Davidjl123 on December 10, 2017. ' Category:Cypriot YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Male YouTubers